Kung Jin/Current Timeline
Biography *'Mortal Kombat X:' "Kung Jin is the younger cousin of the Earthrealm hero Kung Lao. When Kung Lao was killed in the war against Outworld, Kung's family's fortunes took a turn for the worse. He journeyed to the U.S. and became a thief. An encounter with Raiden changed Jin's outlook, and he joined the Shaolin Monks. Now a member of Johnny Cage's secret Special Forces offshoot, Jin's streetwise past gives him extra insight into the minds and motivations of those who would harm Earthrealm." Storyline Mortal Kombat X (2015 video game) Kung Jin is a member of the Kung family and the younger cousin of the current Kung Lao. After his cousin is killed by Shao Kahn, Jin becomes angry at Raiden for allowing his death. He becomes a skilled archer and thief, and does not join the Shaolin Monks because of his homosexuality. Twenty years after Shao Kahn’s defeat, Jin sneaks into the Sky Temple to steal a family heirloom was given to Raiden. When the god of thunder catches him as he is about to escape, he takes the statue away from the thief and tells him that the Kung family honored him with it as a gift. Jin openly blames Raiden for Lao’s death, angering the god and causing a fight. After Jin wins, he walks away but is stopped by Raiden, and figures that the god wanted him to attack to release his anger. Raiden tells Jin to go the Wu Shi Academy and become a Shaolin Monk. Jin states that he cannot, fearing they will reject him because he is a homosexual. But the Elder Gods assure him that the academy cares about what is in his heart. Jin tries to argue that it is too late for him, but Raiden gives him the heirloom and replies that it is never too late. Afterwards, Jin trains at the academy and becomes a Shaolin Monk like his cousin. Five years later, he is chosen to become part of a Special Forces' team - handpicked by Johnny Cage - with Special Forces' operatives Cassie Cage and Jacqui Briggs, and Takeda Takahashi of the Shirai Ryu. After they hear the story about how Cage defeated Shinnok and helped contain the Elder God inside his own amulet, Cage gives them an assignment: to ensure the allegiance of Grandmaster Sub-Zero and the Lin Kuei to Earthrealm's defenses. Once they reach the destination, they are about to invade the temple, but Sub-Zero and some Lin Kuei warriors leave it at the same time to meditate. In a rash manner, Jin asks for Sub-Zero's cooperation, but the Grandmaster reminds them that they're not welcome and demands that they state their intentions, just as more Lin Kuei come to surround the young warriors. Cassie tries to cool down the mood, but once again, Jin defies the whole clan, which unchains a battle between the team and the clan. Eventually, Kung Jin tries to face Sub-Zero by himself, but falls right into his feint. Sub-Zero advices the young shaolin that he should help his companions instead of constantly mocking of his superiors, to which Jin replies saying he'll remember that, once he finds an actual superior. After being defeated by Sub-Zero, who is unamused by his false bravado, he is tied up along with his companions. Turns out that the fight against the Lin Kuei happens to be just a training exercise created by both Johnny Cage and Sub-Zero, who advises Cassie and the others that until they function as a team, they will fall short. Tension ensues after the beatdown, as the team looks down on Jin for his foul attitude with the situation. They then get a message from the HQ regarding the Outworlders' exodus to Earthrealm. Once they arrive to the HQ, they meet Li Mei, who brought her people to Earthrealm to ensure their safety from the battle between Kotal Kahn's army and Mileena's insurgency, who has Shinnok's amulet in her possession. General Sonya Blade then orders the team to go to Outworld have a conference with Kotal Kahn regarding these news. Once they arrive at Outworld, Cassie mentions that she thought the sky there was purple, something that Jin contradicts, thanks to his studies about Outworld in the Shaolin Archives. After once again questioning Cassie's leadership skills, Takeda reminds them about the mission and seizes to ask about why Outworld didn't help Earthrealm in the Netherrealm war against Quan Chi and his team of revenants (among them, Jax - something Jin used to provoke Jacqui). Jin then answers that Outworld isn't exactly their ally, and it was only estipulated in the Reiko Accords that there wouldn't be any aggressions between Earthrealm and Outworld. Erron Black was close and listened to their conversation, which made him demand them to state their business. Cassie asks to talk with the emperor, but Erron isn't interested in taking them to his encounter. Jin then tries to make a scheme with him, proposing that the gunslinger takes them as hostages to him, which would be something worthy of a raise on Erron's paycheck. After some thought, Erron escorts them to bring them to the emperor. Eventually, they witness an execution of an Outworlder, whose crime was the petty theft of bread. Jin runs to aid in the criminal's breakout, something that causes panic between the public, and then fights and defeats Erron Black. Then Ferra/Torr - that briefly fascinates Jin, due to them being symbiotes - come to immobilize the young Earthrealmers one by one. Once they reach Kung Jin, they engage in kombat with him, but are defeated. Then, D'Vorah comes to impose order and remember the Earthrealmers that they interfered in Outworld's justice affairs - something that is sentenced to death. However, D'Vorah would first bring Kotal Kahn to consult him. While they awaited for the emperor, his angry companions demanded to know what Jin was thinking to act that way. Jin defended not all thieves are irredeamable, telling them his story. Later, Kotal talks to the team about how he didn't know about the exodus, but was also angered about their interference in Outworld affairs, and became even more furious when he heard the amulet was in Mileena's possession. Jin then tried to talk sense into Kotal, claiming that they mean no harm to his rule or the realm, but the emperor was convinced that they were allied with Mileena, which made him sentence them to death. Jin then challenges Kotal to a trial by kombat, knowing that if the accuser refused, he would be dishonored. Kotal accepts, as Jin is reminded that defeat means death. Jin defeats Kotal, who is then convinced that the Earthrealmers mean no harm to Outworld and asks for Jin to kill him at once. However, Jin had another idea in mind: cooperation between his team and the Kahn's guard in the search for Shinnok's amulet. With no other choice, Kotal concedes Jin's wish, and Cassie communicates this turn of events to general Blade. After Mileena's insurgency is dissolved and the amulet is retrieved, the team was about to return to Earthrealm with the amulet, but Kotal turns against them and locks them up, claiming that the Reiko Accords no longer concern him, because Earthrealm wasn't able to protect the amulet in the first place. They are then in a prison within a ship, located at the Kove, asking themselves about what would be their fate. As Cassie laments about how her mother would more than likely kill her, the others also share their troubled backgrounds. Jin himself relates to Cassie's insecurities about making up for her father's achievements, due to the heavy heritage that is being a descendant of one of the biggest Earthrealm champions that ever lived: the Great Kung Lao. He jokingly mentions that his ancestor's 600-year-old achievement of defeating Shang Tsung and saving Earthrealm is brought up frequently at family gatherings, as if that happened recently. After Takeda manages to overload one of the guard's senses, and to free the team, they then take notice of Erron, Ermac and Reptile at the dock, watching a vault where the missing amulet was and the corpses of two warriors from the Kahn's guard, concluding that their wounds are D'Vorah's work. Reptile takes notice of the Earthrealmers, which made them act quickly. Kung Jin provided air cover, by sending an arrow with smoke and that way, blocking their foes' vision. Then he faced Erron again, but as he was about to get killed by him, Takeda goes on his rescue. Jin then goes to help Cassie and Jacqui against Ermac, which also doesn't go well. They eventually leave the Kove in search for D'Vorah's trail, but as the search is unsuccesful, general Blade demands that they return to the HQ. Once they return, they discover Sonya, Kenshi, and Shirai Ryu's grandmaster, Hanzo Hasashi, immobilized, as well as several stunned Shirai Ryu warriors and Quan Chi's corpse. Hanzo then tells the team that Shinnok has returned and has taken Johnny Cage hostage at the Sky Temple. They make haste to the Sky Temple, as they see the red sky, meaning that Shinnok was able to corrupt Earthrealm's life force: the Jinsei. They then arrive at the Dead Woods, but they soon discover they're not alone, as Kotal Kahn and his guard have come to demand their heads, so they can convince Shinnok to spare Outworld. However, they're saved by Sub-Zero and the Lin Kuei, who would hold Kotal and his warriors off and making them return to Outworld, while the team would deal with Shinnok. Once the team reaches to the Sky Temple, they overhear the revenants talking about Shinnok's plan to defeat the Elder Gods, which would mean the end of their reality. The team then tries to deal with Sindel and Kitana, but only Cassie is able to defeat them. As more revenants come to stop them, Cassie and Jin would go inside the Jinsei's chamber and deal with D'Vorah and a corrupted Shinnok, while Takeda and Jacqui would hold the revenants off. Jin tries to fight D'Vorah, but is stabbed by her stingers and passes out. He wakes up to see a defeated Shinnok, and congratulates Cassie for that. An weakened Raiden asks for their help to take him to the Jinsei, so he can purify it. Once Raiden manages to do it, he passes out. After taking Raiden out of the newly purified Jinsei along with Cassie, Kung Jin is last seen while trying to make the thunder god regain his senses. Endings * Mortal Kombat X: "For his role in saving Earthrealm, Kung Jin's family created a statue in his likeness, for inclusion in Raiden's revered collection. But Kung Jin's thoughts were with one no longer accepted by his family: Kung Lao. Kung Jin set out to locate his cousin--and found him in the Netherrealm. Raiden believed Kung Lao's tortured soul was forever trapped without Quan Chi's magic to free him. But Kung Jin knew the Shaolin were stronger than any sorcerer's spell. He vowed to help Kung Lao fight off the evil that had remade him." Character Relationships *Cousin of the current Kung Lao. *Redeemed himself to Raiden and joined the Shaolin in honor of his late-cousin. *Teammate of Cassie Cage, Jacqui Briggs, and Takeda Takahashi. *Knocked out in the Lin Kuei Temple training exercise by Sub-Zero. *Defeated Erron Black, Ferra/Torr, and Kotal Kahn. *Battled Kitana, but was defeated. *Fought D'Vorah alongside Cassie Cage, but was defeated. *After Cassie defeats Shinnok, he and Cassie help Raiden into the Jinsei. Category:Alternative Timeline Category:Character Subpages